


[PODFIC] All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that roadtripping with Natasha involves trying out all the interesting specials at roadside diners, and also 100% more camping than Sam had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Records Are Playing (And My Heart Keeps Saying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783738) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/arwenlune/media/podfic%20covers/cover_1.jpg.html)

length: 14 minutes

  
[Download here](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/bweqh/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+written%2Band%2Bperformed%2Bby%2BArwenLune%2B-%2BAll%2BThe%2BRecords%2BAre%2BPlaying%2B%2528And%2BMy%2BHeart%2BKeeps%2BSaying%2529.mp3) (right click and save)

Or listen right here to the stream:

 


End file.
